


Online

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4135920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's on the phone when the others get in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Online

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #441 "facebook"

“No, Dad,” said Tony, into his phone, leaning back in his chair and looking frustrated, “There aren’t any other categories, you’re just friends with everyone. Yes, even the people you’re related to.”

McGee ducked his head behind his monitor, pretending not to listen.

“I don’t know, I don’t have one— I’m a federal agent, Dad, it’s not a good idea to have a lot of exposure— Just, read the instructions, okay? Yeah. Bye.”

Tony hung up the phone and thumped his head onto the desk.

“Bad day already?” Bishop asked, coming in.

He groaned. “My dad signed up for Facebook.”

THE END


End file.
